


Peace for a Moment

by lola_writes_things



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola_writes_things/pseuds/lola_writes_things
Summary: If only just for a minute.Waking up next to him is strange.





	Peace for a Moment

It's strange waking up next to him. Your back is killing you, the couch far too small for someone to sleep on, much less two. But feeling his breath in the crook between your shoulder and neck, feeling his arm wrapped around your chest, you couldn't give less of a damn. You adjusted to face him, nearly falling off the couch in the process but seeing his sleeping face made your heart throb. Eyes studying him like it's the first time you've seen him, his defined brow leading to a strong nose, framed by a stubborn jaw. Those small Galahadian tattoos that you could miss at a glance, all there for you and only you to see. In the quiet of the small Insomnia apartment everything fell away. It was just the two of you, safe for once, together for now.

You wanted to get up, maybe start on breakfast for the two of you but something kept you in place. Nyx began to stir letting out a soft grunt as he carefully stretched his limbs, getting grounded in the feeling of his arm over your frame. His eyes were crinkled at the edges as he opened them, shapely mouth curving into a grin. If he could always wake up like this he'd count himself to be the luckiest man alive. If the king’s magic was the fire in his veins then you must be the air in his lungs. Needed and always full of purpose, a shelter from outside where the air is thick with tension, safe from the hoards of demons he faces not knowing if he can make it back. He doesn’t need to be a hero here, he wants to be one for you but he knows to trust in your ability. After all you were a part of the glaive as well. For hearth and home and as you gazed into each others eyes you were looking at both.

The look those blue grey eyes gave you took your breath away, twinkling and filled with adoration. His voice was thick with sleep as he murmured a good morning. Just those words sent a wave of comfort over you. Home. 

Home? 

Gripping his shirt you rested your head against his chest. Almost desperately trying to cling to this piece you thought long gone. You could almost feel his chest rumble asking you what’s wrong. Almost feel his hands coming up to grip yours telling you that everything is alright. But it wasn’t. It hasn’t been for awhile. You both moved to sit upright, those stormy eyes held concern. As you sat back and looked at him, actually looked at him, you realized that he looked as perfect as he was that day your whole world got destroyed. It’s strange waking up next to him. He was supposed to be dead.


End file.
